


how to do it, like we do it, like we wanna

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Baby girl, this wouldn’t be cheating, it would be community service,” Sara insists. “Somebody has to do it, for womankind everywhere.”





	how to do it, like we do it, like we wanna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucylikestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/gifts).



> this wasn't what i intended to post today, but lucy made a joke comment and then this happened, not beta'd because if i looked at this twice i would delete it
> 
> [also happy day two of femslash february]

The problem is that she can’t stop thinking about it.

She doesn’t mean to be, really she doesn’t, but it worms its way into her head. Mostly in a  _ why heterosexuals  _ sort of way, but also in a sad and really that is a shame and also in the  _ how the fuck _ sort of way and -

“I can hear you thinking from here.”

Ava feels bad, when she turns onto her side to look at Sara. They’re supposed to be cuddling and watching some terrible movie, but the person in the movie had made some joke that had reminded her of it and… Well… At this point Ava isn’t even entirely certain when she zoned out of it all. 

“Sorry,” Ava says, unsure of what else to say.

Though she should know better than to think that Sara would drop it. Sara Lance has never once dropped anything. Which is sweet and endearing and sometimes exactly what she needs. Though other times it’s a little inconvenient.

Especially give what is currently on her mind. 

Sara frowns at her slightly, “You want to share your thoughts with the class?”

Ava’s eye roll is immediate, “I make  _ one  _ joke about having a teacher kink and you-”

“Ava, seriously, what is it?” 

“It’s not about me,” Ava eventually says. Hoping that will be enough to get Sara to drop it. Not that it will make it easier for Ava to forget about but at least then…

“Baby, you know I’m a nosy bitch, you can’t just leave it like that.” 

Ava sighs. “It’s about Nora.” 

Sara furrows her brows together, clearly not having expected that - “Is this about me letting her join the Legends? Because we agreed after that whole mess with Project Hades, and you know how pouty Ray gets, and-”

“No, I know that’s not it,” Ava reassures her. 

She trusts Sara beyond all else, and any decision Sara made for her team was surely to be a good one. And well, given everything. It wasn’t like Ava wanted Nora locked up anymore. They were sort of friends, occasionally bonding over their messed up childhoods (or lack thereof) and other less serious things that they had in common.

Which had led to the conversation.

The one that Ava couldn’t stop thinking about. 

The one that she almost feels  _ bad  _ thinking about while lying in bed with Sara. 

Sara, who is still looking at her with a look of confusion, waiting for Ava to sort out her thoughts. Always so patient with her. 

Which is probably why when Ava meets Sara’s eyes she blurts out, “Nora told me the other day that she’s never had an orgasm before.”

There’s a beat of silence, before Sara is laughing, so light and easy that Ava suddenly feels like all the weight is taken off of her shoulders. And she can’t but laugh to because it really is sort of hilarious and she had done a really good job of sitting there seriously and not laughing when Nora had mentioned into so casually in a list of things that she’s never had before. 

“What? How? Why?” Sara says between bursts of laughter. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Ava admits, “It’s just there in my head all the time.”

“That poor thing,” Sara all but cooes. “Aren’t she and Ray like,” Sara wiggles her eyebrows, as if there was any way for Ava not to know what she was implying. 

“Apparently, he’s too big or something and-”

Ava’s cut off as Sara bursts into another round of laughter. The movie they were supposed to be watching long forgotten in the background. 

When she’s finally calmed down again, Sara turns to her, mirth still in her eyes, “Please tell me you offered to help her with that?”

Ava shakes her head. “In case, you forgot, I’m dating you…”

“Baby girl, this wouldn’t be cheating, it would be community service,” Sara insists. “Somebody  _ has  _ to do it, for womankind everywhere.” 

“I mean-”

“That’s it!” Sara’s voice pitches up in a way that Ava knows spells trouble. All of Sara’s worse ideas come from  _ that  _ tone of voice. “We just have to both sleep with her!”

As bad of an idea as Ava knows that is, a part of her can’t say that it’s the  _ worst  _ idea ever. Plus there was a chance that Nora might not even say yes. And if she did… Well, Nora really does need to experience an orgasm at least once in her life. 

 

*

 

“Hey, Nora, want to have a threesome?”

They had talked about delicately approaching the situation. Planned this all out. A plan that goes right out the window the next morning when they’re all in the Waverider’s kitchen making breakfast. Ray and Nora chatting over by the coffee machine, had been completely unaware of the words that would tumble out from Sara’s mouth a moment later. 

Ray looks about as scandalized as Ava had imagined he would.

But Nora, seems to be honestly considering it, her fingers drumming lightly against the counter top.

“You can say no,” Ava insists. A bit more gentle that Sara is. Offering an out, if she wants one. 

“Look,” Sara drawls, “Ava told me about your  _ little problem  _ and as your new Captain it is my duty to help my crew with any and all of their needs.”

“Sara!” Ray’s voice is as scandalized as his expression had been moments before, turning to Nora with a reassurance, “Don’t listen to her, she’s teasing.”

“I’m not teasing,” Sara insists.

And Ava has to regrettably echo her statement here, “She’s really not.”

Sara smiles at Nora, a smile that Ava knows could easily melt the wills of anyone even remotely attracted to women, “I want to help you, let us help you.”

“I’m not saying no,” Nora starts.

Ignoring Ray’s interjection of -” You’re not!?”

“I’m just, not really, into women, I don’t think,” Nora says. “I mean, I guess I never tried, but I don’t really think…”

“It would be purely platonic,” Ava reassures her. 

Because they discussed this as well. How neither of them would have ever even thought of Nora like that, but that reality was just  _ too sad  _ to leave as it was, and shouldn’t they if anyone be the ones to help the poor woman out. 

“I mean, you know that they say, it’s not gay if it’s a threesome,” Sara says, with another wink. 

And Nora nods, as if that statement genuinely makes sense, and isn’t complete nonsense. 

“You’re all women, I’m pretty sure that makes it-”

“Okay,” Nora says. One word that shuts up Ray’s final protest.

“Wait, what?”

Sara makes finger guns of victory, “Oh yes!”

“But one last question,” Nora says, tipping her coffee mug in Sara’s direction.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do I have to call you  _ Captain  _ when we have sex?”

Ray lets out another noise of horror.

Meanwhile Sara just shrugs, “If that’s what you’re into, then sure, I mean, you should hear what Ava normally calls me.”

 

*

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Ava reassures Nora.

“I’m not,” Nora insists, “Not really.”

Though Ava hardly believes her. The truth is, Ava is a little nervous. 

Because really this whole situation is crazy enough that she thinks any second they’re going to call the whole thing off. Awkward enough that Ava nearly want to, but just about  _ everything  _ is awkward with her.

It’s probably a good thing that Sara is here to be part of this because Ava probably would’ve called it off by now, opened up a bottle of wine, and just declared it a usual “girls’ night” of ranting about their life struggles for her and Nora. 

Except this time she can’t.

Because Sara is there and looking serious and despite the nervous energy thrumming underneath Ava’s skin, Nora looks so damn  _ curious  _ that she would feel bad calling it all off.

Plus there is a part of her, a small part, that wants them to be the ones to do this, like a badge of honor, a civic duty, or as Sara had so aptly called it  _ community service.  _

“I just… I’ve never done this before, so I’m not really sure how a whole threesome thing is supposed to work.”

Ava pauses, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t either. Sure there were memories in her head of hazy college days, but those weren’t  _ real  _ memories. She knows that now. There’s a touch of hesitation, mixed with realization when Ava speaks, “I don’t think I have either?”

“Oh my god,” Sara cooes, “My baby girls, so precious and innocent.”

As if to prove her point she crawls across the bed to the other side where the two of them are sitting and presses a kiss to Ava’s cheek, and then with only a small hesitation, one to Nora’s cheek as well. 

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do a  _ scene  _ tonight,” Ava reminds her. 

In return she gets a pout from Sara, “It doesn’t have to be like that every time I call you ‘baby girl’.”

“Do I even want to know,” Nora asks. 

Ava shrugs. “Probably not.” 

They could spend hours talking, and probably never get to the actual point.

Which is why, when Sara says, “Aves, baby, you should kiss her,” Ava does. 

She leans forward and crosses the space between the two of them, slotting her lips against Nora’s. It’s not like Ava has really ever thought about what kissing Nora would feel like, but it’s  _ different  _ than kissing Sara is. Not by a lot, they’re both women, both soft lips and small hands holding her in place. But whereas whenever Ava kisses Sara, Sara is always fighting for control, Nora is not so much - she gives in, opening up to Ava’s kisses, giving and giving and giving. It’s sort of a rush to be the one in control for once.

Ava sets the pace, a pace that Nora reacts to instantly, her mouth opening up letting Ava in. Gasping into the space between them. Ava doesn’t stop kissing Nora, but opens her eyes, just enough to see a mischievous smirk on Sara’s face as her hands slide up Nora’s thighs, touching with something that is just a tease, and not nearly enough.

A touch Ava knows all too well. 

She takes charge in her part, breaking apart the kiss, to move her lips to Nora’s neck instead, pepping kisses that are light, but still with a hint of teeth as she shifts so that she can get Nora’s leather jacket off of her shoulders. 

They break apart completely a moment later as Ava works to pull off Nora’s shirt. 

“We can stop anytime,” Ava reminds her.

But Nora just shakes her head, instisting, “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not nervous,” she asks, when she tugs the fabric of her own shirt over her head. Right at the same time that Sara’s helps to tug down Nora’s jeans. 

Though it’s an almost pointless question, because for all of Nora’s instances that she wasn’t sure if she’d be into it, there’s no way to deny that she is. Her cheeks are flushed, lips kiss swollen and parted, and eyes dark with the want of it. 

“I - I want more,” Nora insists.

“We can do that,” Sara promises. 

This time Sara is the one that kisses Nora. Ava lingers for a moment, just watching the two of them, she wouldn’t have thought that she would be as into it as she is, but there’s something about it… Something that spurs Ava into action. She moves her hand down to the cotton panties, pressing up against them just to feel more proof that Nora is definitely a willing participant in all of this.

She can see as Nora gasps again against Sara’s lips. 

Sara pulls back just enough to give something almost like an  _ order _ to Ava, “Make her moan all pretty for me, baby girl.” 

Ava’s always had a hard time telling that tone of voice no.

Especially when it was something she very much wanted to do.

Ava pushes the fabric of Nora’s panties to the side, pressing two fingers up against the wetness gathered there. This part is easy and familiar, despite the change in position, Ava knows well how to work someone’s body over this way. Knows just how to press. Even if the woman falling apart underneath her isn’t her usual. 

The sound of Nora’s gasps of pleasure fill the room when Sara pulls back from kissing her to kiss Ava instead, and Ava has a hard time focusing on finger fucking Nora, as Sara’s own hand slides down to press against Ava through her jeans. 

“After,” Sara promises, so close that her lips brush against Ava’s as she speaks,  “Don’t worry.” 

After.

“You better,” she replies, before they finally turning back to Nora, who has been watching them with a look akin to awe. 

Sara, the most bold out of all of them asks, breaks the silence, heavy with need, to ask, “Ray ever eaten you out?”

Ava groans, having forgotten all about the existence of men for a hot second. 

Still, she’s a bit surprised when Nora shakes her head. If there was any guy she would have expected to go down on his girlfriend, Ray would have been the one.

Sara’s soft coo from before is back, “Poor, baby girl.” 

“We haven’t actually,” Nora starts, then stops, seems to hesitate for a moment, before finally speaking, all in a rush, “We haven’t actually done much more than kissing, he’s a real gentleman and-” 

“Wait, are you saying you’re a virgin?” 

The  _ glee  _ in Sara’s voice at this revelation, has Ava shooting her a scolding look. “Be nice.”

Right at the same time as Nora says, “Well, not after tonight.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sara says. “Don’t worry, you’ll like this.”

“And again,” Ava reminds her, “If you don’t, we can stop at any time.” 

The flush on Nora’s cheeks rises up again, “I want to try.” 

“Good girl,” Sara replies. Taking the moment to switch positions with Ava.

Ava slides her fingers out of Nora, listening to the small whine of protest Nora makes as she does so, in order to let Sara take her place.  _ This _ Ava has been on the receiving end of plenty of times, she’s all too aware of the wonders of Sara’s mouth.

A part of her had thought that she might feel jealous, watching Sara with someone else, but it’s not that. It feels fine, comfortable even, because they’ve discussed this before. Instead of feeling jealous, she only feels more turns on as she watches Sara tug Nora’s panties completely off before settling between her spread thighs. 

“Keep her quiet for me,” Sara tells Ava, before settling down to work. 

For a moment, Ava doesn’t follow the command.

She watches instead. 

The way Sara sets about to work, determined, and focuses, and giving her full attention to Nora. And the way Nora reacts to Sara, her body arching up off the beds, legs only just resisting the urge to close inward, flushed face tilting backward against the bed as the pleasure begins to consume her. 

Ava kisses Nora once again, needing to do something, needing to feel a part of this. And Nora despite having never done anything close to this before, responds to that, her hand coming up to settle in Ava’s hair, holding her tight as she kisses messily against Ava’s lips. 

It doesn’t take long.

Truthfully nobody ever takes long under the touch of the infamous Sara Lance.

But she can feel when they get close, not just how Nora’s moans have become so messy and consuming her that she can’t even kiss properly, or the vice like grip that Nora has on Ava’s hair and arm, but something else, a sort of  _ thum  _ of magic in the air.

Heavy and heated, and it’s just enough.

Nora only managing gasps, of “Oh Mallus,” and something that seems to be a weird mesh of both of their names, before finally the lips against hers stop moving completely, as Nora gives into that long awaited and finally achieved goal, Sara working her through the aftershocks.

Meanwhile Ava focuses on the obvious outward sign of Nora having finally reached orgasm, the push of magic, that same purple burst that she’d seen before. Not really pushing her or Sara away, but still somehow managing to push everything off of Ava’s nightstand and onto the floor.

They all come back to themselves at the sound of it clattering to the ground. 

And Ava does her best to keep her own small bubble of laughter at the  _ other results  _ of Nora’s orgasm in. 

Sara moves back up the bed, satisfied with her results, and pressed another kiss to Ava’s cheek, as they both look down at the woman on the bed underneath them, still working on catching her breath. 

A quiet, “Thank you,” falling from her lips when she finally gets ahold of herself. 

Ava just smiles, “I think you owe me a new alarm clock.” 

Nora’s expression is positively blissed out as she nods, “I’ll buy you twenty.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
